


[podfic] everyone has so many regrets (except kate)

by reena_jenkins



Series: sam deserves better than these assholes [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Fashion & Couture, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pizza, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 06:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2611415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>""Sometimes I like to think about the good old days," Steve says to Sam as they listen to the thudding of the dartboard in the next room. "Back when I got to wear my own sweaters."</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"Back when they used to play music videos on MTV," Sam says wistfully as he puts another slice of pepperoni on his plate."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] everyone has so many regrets (except kate)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [everyone has so many regrets (except kate)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391836) by [verity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity). 



  
**Coverartist:** [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[**reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
 ****

 **Warnings:** domestic, slice of life, post-CATWS, Friendship, fashion, Pizza, sam's life is the worst  
  
 **Length:** 00:05:18  
 ****

 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_everyone%20has%20so%20many%20regrets%20\(except%20kate\)_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) , for hosting me).


End file.
